Rain on Me
by Shortie212
Summary: I hate these things....and I'm never good at them....so please read? Promise you won't be disapointed!


I own none of the charaters from TF&TF, but Danni is mine.

Making no money off of this, all in fun!!

**Rain on me**

I saw his lips moving as the water continually pounding on my head and shoulders, soaking me down to the very bone, but I heard nothing. He was just as drenched in the rain as I was but it seemed to not faze him as he continued to apologize.

I remember I used to live for when he would talk. Holding on to every word like it was his last.

He grabbed my shoulders and I saw his eyes begin to search mine for an answer, a prayer a flicker of hope that I had heard him, believed him, the lies that flowed from his lips were endless lies that I wanted to hear from the last time. It was like I was hit by something because suddenly my hearing came back and I heard his voice in my head.

"Baby, I promise, it will never happen again." I blinked my eyes and it was as if for the first time in four years I saw him for exactly what he was. The man I fell in love with four years ago was the mask, a character in this play he had designed to in the end make me look like the fool. And until now I had played the part with excellence and style. Little did I realize that I was being played the fool and made to look ignorant.

It would be dishonest of me to say that I never saw the hints or the flat out cheating in front of me, but there was something that always held my denial and blindness to what he was doing to me and to my pride.

"Baby, I promise it will never happen again." I repeated his own words back to him as the pain in my chest began to heave and I felt the world begin to spin. I saw him take on a taken back look. As if he were surprised at what his own words sounded like repeated back to him.

"Is that the best you've got?" I asked him. Usually when I caught him in the act, he had a whole speech that was much better then what I was just served. But this time was different. It was as if he had run out of them or knew some how it was too late. He dropped his eyes from mine, and his grip on my wet shoulders loosened and I managed to pull my self from his grasp.

Never in my wildest nightmares would I have ever guessed I could ever look at this man with anything but love and now I stood with so much anger, resentment and anguish I couldn't even see straight. I waited for him to speak, tell me another lie, tell me that he was sorry, beg for me to take him back but he didn't. I saw his chin tremble; I turned and headed into the house that was once our home.

I left the door open behind me, knowing already that he would follow me into the house. I walked up a few steps and sat down and tried to wrap my head around the emotions and the daring move I knew I had to make.

The past few months have been hard on both of us. We have both been different since the loss of the baby. I was never sure if it was him or me that changed but neither one of us were the same person we were, and that scared me. I treated and blamed him a lot, not always to his face but in my heart I knew it wasn't all him. As much as I wanted to blame him for the loss of Joshua, I couldn't and I think that made him a stranger to my pain and me.

**I don't understand**

**You look just like the man**

**In the picture by our bed**

**The suspense pounding and clouding up my head**

**I'm checking your clothes**

**And you wear the same size shoe**

**You sleep in his spot and your driving his car**

**But I don't know just who you are**

"Please, don't leave." He asked, his back to me and wet forehead pressed against the back of the now closed door. The water dripped of his drenched body and to the wooden floor below.

"I don't know how to love you anymore." I said as I looked up to watch his head rise at my words and slowly turn to see me stand and walk up them slowly. I made to the bedroom and stripped off the now soaking wet t-shirt and replaced it with one of my white wife beaters I just slipped a fresh pair of jeans on when I heard the bedroom door creak open. I heard his boots scuff against the wooden floor and soon felt his body behind mine as I closed my eyes tried to find strength. He turned me to face him but I couldn't look him in the eye, not yet. He picked up my right hand and placed over the wet part of his chest on the left side.

"Do you feel that? That's you." He whispered softly he was still sopping wet and shivering but I wasn't so sure if it was from me or being cold.

"Don't. Don't make this harder then it already is. We are strangers living in the same house but in different worlds." I sad sliding my hand off his wet chest and moving around him to the closet door retrieving the bag I used when I moved my stuff in.

"We can fix it, we always fix it." He said watching her with regret and shame, knowing he had hurt her once again, but unlike the other times before this time had been the last she would take.

"I can't, I can't keep fixing something that will always be broken. We are too different now, and want different things, you've proved that tonight." I said turning to the dresser and pulling out the second drawer.

"Look, Letty was upset, she asked for a hug and things just got a little out of hand." He explained trying to get him self to believe what he was saying. He knew the moment Letty started to put her hands all over him, what would happen. They had broken up years ago, but she knew his spots better then any woman, and she always was his irresistible.

"Dom, I'm not stupid, and I'm no longer going to pretend that I don't see what's going on right in front of me. I know tonight's not the first; I have seen you and Letty sneak off after the races, or at the after parties or even at the Sunday dinners. I actually thought if Joshua came we would have been better off, maybe you would settle down and become the man I knew you could be. But tonight you have proved to me that we are nothing but strangers." I said folding the few shirts and pants that I had and placing them in the bag, It was almost full and ready to be zipped up when he snatched it off the bed and threw it to the floor. I stood and looked at him with a look of disapproval and nonchalant. I clutched my hairbrush in one hand and my toothbrush in the other.

**Not sure who you are**

**Don't see your shadow around when walk**

**Your leaving no kisses **

**Goodbye with no words**

If these walls could talk they would have nothing to tell 

**So what could be?**

**Is there some one imitating me**

**Could she be taking my place**

**Look me in the face**

**And tell me that I'm wrong when I say**

"We can't just walk away from four years." He said starting to let the anger rise and show it's face. I just started at him swallowing every tear that creped up in my throat. It was so hard to look into those eyes that once held my secrets, my passions and my trust, and now there was nothing for me, nothing at all.

"Weather or not you want to admit it, we are different, strangers. Have been for months, that's why you turned to Letty, I have been dead inside for months and you needed to feel love, life, and passion. Everything that I don't have anymore." I said walking around him and picking up the bag and put it back on the bed and put the stuff from my hands into the bag.

"Where did we go wrong?" He asked not being able to move from where he was. I stopped and sat down on the edge of the bed. I grabbed the framed photo next to the bed and began to run my thumb over the images beneath the glass. It was a picture taken at Mia and Brian's wedding of the whole group. I was a fun picture most of us were making funny faces or just laughing. We were all so happy back then.

"We went wrong no where. For the most part, aside from the cheating you have been amazing. I just can't let go of Joshua and I have been doing nothing but hurting my self and you in the process. I need to leave, get away for a while." I said placing the picture in the bag then zipping it closed. I walked to the back of the door where my sweatshirt hung by its hood. I grabbed it and slipped my arms into it slowly, then zipped up the front.

"You haven't been hurting me, I lost Josh too, and we both lost a son, a son that was the best of both of us. "He said. I could see in his eyes he was trying to reason with me so I would stay but it was too late. Catching him with Letty that night was the best thing for the both of them. I went to the bed and grabbed the bag and then walked to the door. I had my hand on the handle and yet I couldn't get the strength to turn the knob. I closed my eyes and willed my self to turn my wrist but couldn't. I turned around and dropped the bag. The thud it caused against the hard wood floor made his head snap up from where he had his eyes glued to the floor. I walked over to him with out a doubt in my mind, grabbed the back of his head and brought our lips together. It was so corny and emotional that I felt the tears form in my stomach and rise to my throat only to be released from my closed eyes. As soon as our lips met he responded to me immediately. He grabbed the back of my neck and began to ravish my lips with his, bringing his tongue in to help. He was still all wet and cold and I was dry but not for long. Then as sudden as I had kissed him we pulled apart. He rested his forehead against mine as we both tried to catch our breath. His hand strategically place to my cheek, holding me in place.

"I love you Danielle, I will always love you and be here for you." He said just above a whisper so that only he and I heard him. I kissed him lightly one more time and told him that I loved him too. I then picked up the bag I had dropped before and now had the strength to open the door. I just kept walking down the hall as I knew if I were to turn around now I would run back into his arms and I wouldn't leave, we would continue to live in silence and turmoil and be unhappy. I marched down the stairs and just as I thought I was home free I opened the front door after leaving the keys to the house the car. It wasn't hers and she knew they would keep it up for her while she was gone. If she ever returned she knew it would still be there. I opened the door and there also sopping wet was the one person who helped make the change she needed.

"Please tell me that you are just going to your sister's and you will be back tomorrow." She asked shaking from the mixture of being soaking wet and cold. As much as I hated her for giving Dom the one thing I couldn't I was grateful to her for being there for him as well. I stepped forward and placed my hand to her wet cold cheek and tried to smile, only to fail and gather tears in my eyes.

"He needs you now. You have to take care of him for me, can you do that for me Letty?" I asked as my chin trembled. She searched my eyes and I saw her disappointment. I also saw her regret and guilt that was building for her betrayal. Her eyes found mine and they were drenched in tears. I kissed her forehead and walked passed her and into the rain that was letting up slowly. And started walking down the street to the bus stop. Where was I going? I had no clue, and not once did I look back to life that once meant everything to me, it was my salvation and my air. Now it was a thing in my past and thorn in my heart, a broken heart that I would put back together someday, but for now the satisfaction of my strength to walk away was all I could feel.


End file.
